


With a Bang

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fireworks, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Hot, Hot Weather, Hotel Sex, Hotels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied promptis, Kissing, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nighttime, Promptis - Freeform, Public Display of Affection, Sex, Summer, Summer Gladnis Week 2019, Summer Romance, Sunsets, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, The Leville Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [For Summer Gladnis Week, Day Seven!]"Despite the noise, it was oddly romantic. Gladio seemed to take note of that as his hands drifted slowly around Ignis’ waist, to pull the blond close against his chest. Ignis just let himself be moved, a contented hum leaving him as a burst of brilliant blue and gold dazzled overhead. The two watched as more and more colors filled the sky, making different and impressive shapes. The air began to smell somewhat of smoke and powder-metal, but it just added a more, almost nostalgic, air to the evening."





	With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer Gladnis Week Day Seven: a slight dual prompt of "Summer Fair/Festival" & "Fireworks" as well as drawing inspiration from the prompt adjectives "steamy" and "hectic"! Summer Gladnis Week was so much fun to do omg I think this is actually the first fandom week I've ever fully completed, so I feel like this is a true accomplishment for me! Thank you to everyone who stuck around for the whole week with me, and to any who are reading this fic nonetheless!
> 
> Written while listening to: [My Chemical Romance's "Summertime"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljsDNwN9S6E), fitting, yeah? :D

Lestallum was vibrant beneath them, music thrumming and the hum of people’s conversations rising up from the street below as Ignis and Gladio sat on a rooftop, enjoying a somewhat sporadic dinner picnic. Noctis and Prompto were out in the streets somewhere below, likely hunting down the food vendors to see how many times they could get free samples before being shooed away.

“I bet they can only go twice,” Gladio wagered.

Ignis shook his head. “No, I say only once. With a hairstyle as… distinctive, as Prompto’s? There’s no possible way. Even with it being a festival night, and the vendors are busy, those two would likely have to wait a while between samplings and, knowing them, they don’t have the patience even if it’s for free food.” Ignis laughed as he took a bite of his sandwich, watching as the sun dipped into the horizon, painting the town in fiery oranges and reds as the blue-black of the night swept down like a blanket over their heads.

“Hm, good point.”

As darkness overtook Lestallum and the streetlights flared to life almost all at once, Ignis watched as people all began to settle in any sitting places they could find.

“There must be a show soon, perhaps?” Ignis asked, but noted the way everyone had their head turned toward the distant horizon. A bursting trail of bright light spiraled up into the air and then exploded into a bright purple-green flash before fizzling out as if in answer. “...Or, fireworks. We have quite the view from up here, I suppose my idea for a rooftop dinner wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”

The fireworks rose and burst in time to the faintly audible sounds of music, flashes and showers of sparkling color raining down across the horizon. The smoke from their explosions drifted lazily in a night breeze, like swirling tendril clouds that eventually dissipated into darkness, clearing the path for more bright streaks of light to carve through the sky.

Despite the noise, it was oddly romantic.

Gladio seemed to take note of that as his hands drifted slowly around Ignis’ waist, to pull the blond close against his chest. Ignis just let himself be moved, a contented hum leaving him as a burst of brilliant blue and gold dazzled overhead. The two watched as more and more colors filled the sky, making different and impressive shapes. The air began to smell somewhat of smoke and powder-metal, but it just added a more, almost nostalgic, air to the evening.

It was when Gladio started nipping playfully at Ignis’ ear that it really sunk in - they were alone on the rooftop… tucked against a wall so no one could see anything. Ignis had been sure to calculate the perfect angle as they were setting up their blankets, noting to himself _just in case._ Gladio always tended to get handsy around the holidays, but, that was just how his lover worked. They’d successfully managed to keep things relatively private, as private as they could make it on a cramped roadtrip with very little private time, but it seemed that Noctis and Prompto had their own ideas that just _happened_ to coincide with their desires to be alone. Whatever happened, they never spoke of. There was just mutual understanding.

So Ignis just let it happen, guiding Gladio’s wandering hands against his waist in a gentle, exploratory trail over his body. He was never one for PDA, and thought to scold Gladio for it, but the warmth of his lover’s body so close to his… the much-needed alone time they finally shared… it was worth a little bit of a risk. As if knowing exactly where Ignis’ thoughts were heading, Gladio’s broad palm swept over the button band of Ignis’ shirt, slowly slipping one loose, then two. Ignis stopped him by the third one, turning and pressing Gladio back flat against the wall that acted as their cover. A fire burned in Gladio’s eyes, one Ignis knew well. They kissed as the fireworks swelled, the thunder shaking through their bones and rattling their pounding hearts.

Gloved hands tangled into Gladio’s hair, gripping, tugging, in his signature silent way of indicating he wanted _more._ Gladio moaned but the sound was lost to the crackling of dying fireworks and cheers from the crowd below as the accompanying show’s music quieted. It was Ignis’ turn to slowly loosen one hand from Gladio’s hair, soft leather at his fingertips trailing down the curve of Gladio’s ear, to his neck; Gladio turned his head so Ignis could have more room and Ignis just went for it, his gentle touch turning heated as he paid special attention to lingering at Gladio’s throat, drawing a slow finger up from his sternum, past his chest, all the way up his neck to finally come to cup Gladio’s chin in his palm so their eyes could meet once again. They were both breathing hard and heavy - little exertion, yet so much energy surrounding, _penetrating_ them both - the heat in the air seemed to crackle with the perfect tension of lust between them. They knew if the evening was to continue, they had to find a safe shelter inside. Luckily for them, the Leville was just a short walk away.

* * *

The moment the door closed and locked behind them - thank gods that they’d had a mutual agreement with Noctis and Prompto to split rooms this time around - Gladio and Ignis practically wrestled each other free of their clothes; a button popped off of Ignis’ shirt and skittered across the floor, but it didn’t matter. It could be dealt with later. The bed creaked as they fell against it, wasting no time in catching up on those hints of stolen touches passed off as ‘accidentally’ bumping into each other in the crowd.

Ignis found himself burning. Was it the hot, summer air searing his lungs? Was it the scorching of skin-on-skin contact, the final realization of their needs so prominent against each other? Ignis couldn’t say, but in that moment he much preferred to act than speak.

Hands fervent, Ignis guided Gladio to him and they both shuddered, already sweating lightly just from the heat they shared and the persistent warmth of their hotel room. It had been so, so _long_ since they’d last been together; Ignis relished every moment. Every thrust and pause between. Every stolen gasp as Gladio’s tongue found its way past Ignis’ half-parted lips, tangling his words up within. Even moreso, he reveled in the sounds Gladio made, his gruff, breathy moans and how, ever so slightly, they increased in pitch when Ignis rocked his hips up to welcome Gladio’s heat even deeper within himself.

They clung to each other despite it all, sweating, breath heavy, all words lost other than _more_ and _please_ and _deeper_. Gladio just managed to tear his lips away, hot kisses searing down Ignis’ neck until settling at the joint between his neck and shoulder, light stubble scratching when Gladio bit down, a loud hiss of a groan muted by the mouthful of Ignis’ skin between his teeth.

Ignis’ nails scratched down Gladio’s back at the sparking pain, yet, he knew they had to keep going. Each thrust from Gladio pushed him closer, closer to that beautiful precipice… but he knew he wasn’t going to fall without Gladio there beside him, to catch and guide him through as he always did.

_“Come, Gladiolus,”_ Ignis demanded sharply, wishing nothing more than for Gladio to join him fully in the moment as he raked his nails sharply against his lover’s arching back, urging. Eagerly greeting Gladio’s questing hips with as much as he could give.

Ignis’ name just barely fell past Gladio’s lips when his orgasm hit, and the stuttered swears and tremors that shook Gladio’s entire body carried Ignis into falling, and he just let go. Gladio’s arms held him tightly and they just kept rocking, pace unrelenting until Ignis felt like his insides were on fire. Each time Gladio’s hips fully met his, Ignis swore he saw fireworks bursting behind his vision. At the very least he felt it - flaming sparks licking through his groin and painting across his stomach. Gladio kissed him and tasted of salt and sweat. It was _perfect._

“Love you, Iggy,” breathed Gladio, voice ragged and hoarse, but seemed happy nonetheless.

Ignis managed a weary smile, resting his hand on Gladio’s cheek and when it came away slick with sweat, they just chuckled. “And I love you very much, Gladiolus. But what I’d love more… is to cool off.” Gladio began to pull out, but Ignis shot back with a sudden rush and it had them both echoing light trembles in each other’s embrace.

_“After,”_ Ignis continued, “we lie here for a while, and… cherish the quiet. If you don’t mind.”

“I… I’d like that. Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured, what better way to end the week, than "with a bang"? (hahaaaaa I couldn't resist making this pun and terribly punny title! I apologize xDDDDD)
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who's supported me through Summer Gladnis Week! You all are so lovely, and writing gladnis brings me such endless joy, these two are just so perfect for each other and I love being able to write them in all sorts of scenarios! Summer Gladnis Week also helped me stay on top of myself in writing every day, so I'm extra thankful~


End file.
